Question: $ -\dfrac{23}{100} + 42.5\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{23}{100} = -0.23$ $ 42.5\% = \dfrac{42.5}{100} = 0.425 $ Now we have: $ -0.23 + 0.425 = {?} $ $ -0.23 + 0.425 = 0.195 $